


All Because a Hat

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [6]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Joxaren | The Joxter Meets Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Other, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Snufkin gets his hat stolen by a mysterious creature, when he finally founds it, it turns out that it was The Joxter all along, both mumriks share a very interesting and touching talk.





	All Because a Hat

It was a peaceful and quiet afternoon in Moominvalley. Snufkin was sitting over the bridge, doing his usual thing, fishing. That was, until he felt something missing on his head suddenly.

The mumrik stopped what he was doing, leaving his bucket full of fish to a side, trying to follow with his eyes the lost hat. Since he saw nothing, he sighed and turned back to grab the bucket, but when he saw that that wasn't either in there, Snufkin got surprised, frowning quite annoyingly.

He started to walk in circles, getting dizzy and something ran in the speed of light. Snufkin only managed to see a black tail in between the trees.

_«There it is!»_ He thought.

The boy ran, trying to see in between the trees until he bumped into one.

** _*THUD!*_ **

“AGH!”

And then, something made out of metal fell onto his head.

** _*BAM!*_ **

“AUCH!” Snufkin covered his head and shut his eyes after the hit. “Ah... Uff... Ngh...” He opened his eyes and saw a bucket on the ground. “My bucket!” Shouted, picking it up.

While he was doing that, he heard snickering.

“Ha...ha...ha...”

The mumrik lift his head and got to see a pair of bright blue feline eyes into the tree's shadow that was in front of Snufkin.

“YOU!!!”

The mysterious creature ran to another tree, it was too slick. The pilferer jumped from tree to tree, just like if he was running!

After a long time of persecution, Snufkin was too tired to kept it going, so he went to take a break against a tree.

Snufkin looked up and got to see the guy being over a huge branch. He had a red hat, a pastel yellow scarf, boots and pants brown and a big green coat. His eyes were slanted, cyan blue with feline pupils. His hair was black, making his white skin and eyes really flashy.

“You again!”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah! You!” Snufkin pointed at him angrily.  
“What's up, kid?”  
“You have my hat!”

“What hat?” He mocked. “Hah, I don't see any.”

The man placed Snufkin's hat over his.

“Agh! Sir! Stop pulling my leg!”

The other mumrik got his res hat off and covered his mouth.

“Is it that much that I look old?”

“I don't care! I just want my hat back!”

The stealer got comfortable over that branch.

“Finders keepers.”  
“You didn't find it! You stole it!”

“I found it, this is my hat now and I'm not willing to give it back.”

“Oh! Stop joking around!”

Snufkin tried to climb the tree various times, but the man either threatened him with his claws or whipped him out with his tail, making the kid fall over and over again.

**_*Waplish!*_**  
**_*Thud!*_**  
**_*Waplish!*_**  
**_*Thud!*_**  
**_*Waplish!*_**  
**_*Thud!*_**

Snufkin stood up after his last fall, getting the dirt out of him. He started to get angry, and the ambient only had his angry noises heard all over the place.

“You are so childish, you little thing. Wanna play a game, kid? Let's make an agreement.”

Snufkin crossed his arms and moved one of his feet against the ground up and down.

“What kind of agreement?” He narrowed his eyes, having trust issues.

“Hmm...” He thought on something. “Perhaps there is one thing you can do, and maybe that and only that will make me give it back to you.”

“Okay... and what is that?” Snufkin asked still being skeptical.

“Hmm, you wouldn't happen to know a kid called "Snufkin", right? He's my son that I lost so many years ago, if you happen to know him, you must find him.”

Snufkin was left speechless, is he... is he actually his father? No... it can't be...

Snufkin stared at his father's eyes.

_«But he looks so much like how Moominpapa's memoirs described him...»_

Joxter had that visual contact as well, and without asking, he cupped the boy's cheeks, looking at the complexions of his face.

“Heh...” The man smirked.

“...Dad?” Snufkin looked at him somehow worried and confused with his brown eyes.

“No wonder why you look so much like her.”

“Like who?”

“The Mymble.” He gave the hat back.

“My mother...” Snufkin looked to another side, taking tiny tears out of his eyes.

Joxter hugged him, and heard the weeping from the younger mumrik. So much time alone and in abandonment made him to canalize all of his feelings and doubts. All of this got released at that moment. Snufkin was hiccuping out of his crying, while hugging tightly the man.

Joxter looked to another side, drying up a tear of his eyes.

“I am so sorry for being such a failure of a father.”


End file.
